Origami Koshi
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Kyou loves Tohru more then anyone. Tohru loves Kyou more then anyone. Yuki loves Tohru too. So in their senior year when Yuki asks Tohru out, how will Kyou take this and how will he convince Tohru to be with him? RR
1. I Love Her

**Origami Koshi**

**Chapter 1:** I Love Her 

**Kyou's Point Of View**

**A/N:** This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, but my 9th (?) successful fanfiction overall and probably my 200th fanfiction out of the ones that really sucked. Yeah, I think I am a pretty good writer. People seem to like my stories alot, to the point of obsession and it's scary. Though I shouldn't be talking, I'm a scary person. Anywhoo, I am working with a whole new set of characters and new reviewers. Like in Yu Yu Hakusho reviewers, people are more laid back on out of character stuff and like in Tenchi Muyo reviewers, people are strict. (Figures why I stopped writing Tenchi Muyo fics.) I just wanted to start you all off with a bit about me. This is Kyou X Tohru, sorry all you Yuki fans, he looks like a heshe. 

I love her. Tohru, I mean. Tohru Honda. She's about 6 inches shorter then me, long brown hair, marine eyes and the cutest smile ever. She cooks, she cleans, she does the laundry, she smiles. She shops, she talks, she walks, she smiles. It's all she ever does. I watch her, alot. I watch her as she runs around the house, scrubbing, sweeping, soaping everything that has a bit of dust. I know I should stop watching and help her, but she's amazing. We're seniors in high school now. Tohru has gotten more and more prettier over the years, if that's even possible. Nobody loves her more then I do. The only one who can surpass that love is her long-since-past parents. Not Yuki. Like I claimed, nobody loves her more then I do. 

" Kyou!" She laughed. 

"Hold still!" I commanded, trying not to laugh. 

" I'm going to look so silly." She giggled. 

" No you won't, don't worry about it. I may suck at this, but I don't suck so bad I'll make you look like a dork." 

" Ouch." She winced, 

" Did I pull your hair?" I asked. 

" Yeah, but it's fine." She stayed quiet for a while and started giggling. 

" What's so funny now?" I asked, flustered over the fact she couldn't sit still as I tried to braid her hair. I needed to learn how to braid for Home Ect, which we all had to take. I made Tohru be my partner, because I can't do anything like that, well, I can cook, but we already did that session last year. It was almost the end of summer and Tohru and I had been spending alot of time together. 

" I don't know. I just never thought you, Kyou, of all people would be braiding my hair on the front porch." 

" Well, Yuki'd kill me if I tried to braid his hair not like I'd want to. I found a bottle of dandruff shampoo that sure isn't mine and I know it's not yours or Shigure's." 

" Why couldn't it be Shigure's?" Tohru asked, leaning forward and messing up another one of my braids. 

" Tohru, you move one more time I am going to tape you down to the floor." I half heartedly threatened. 

" Oh! Sorry Kyou!" She apologized. 

" You don't need to say sorry. Maybe it's just me sucking at this anyway. Ahh! Damn it!" I said, dropping the third one I started on. I took Tohru's brush from next to her and brushed them out, leaving tiny waves in her hair. 

" You're gonna quit?" She asked. " Last time I checked, my big brother Kyou-Chan, never quits!" 

" What're you talking about? I've quit on things before." 

" Really?" 

" Like when I tried making you a birthday cake last year, I just quit and bought you one." I confessed. She laughed. 

" You told me you made it! I was so proud of you too!" 

" You're proud meter just went out the window huh?" I asked. 

" No, Kyou, I think you're amazing." She smiled. 

" You're amazing too, Tohru." I said, patting her head. 

" I thought you were the cat." She giggled. 

"God! What's with you today!? I've never seen you laugh so much and it's not even noon yet! You're so hyper!" I said, standing up. 

" Sorry, Sorry!" 

" Stop apologizing!" I yelled, tickling her feet. 

" No! Kyou! Stop!" She said between uncontrolable laughs. I stopped and helped her up off the porch. " You're mean." She sniffled. 

" Ooh, did sweet little Tohru just insult somebody?" I teased. 

" Oh, I didn't mean to insult you, I'm--" I put my finger over her lips. 

" Don't say you're sorry." I said, her cheeks turning red. 

" Hai, Kyou." She smiled and ran off to make breakfast. 

I've told you before and I will say it over and over and again and again. I Love Tohru. I love her so much! Nobody could ever surpass the amount of love I have for Tohru! She's everything to me. I'd die to protect her. I'd do anything if it meant Tohru's honest and true happiness. Even if that happiness, wasn't with me. I don't think she likes me quite as much as I love her, but I won't tell her. I won't. To know Tohru is truly in love with me, she'd have to tell me herself, then and only then, would we love with the most passionate love their is. 

**A/N:** I hope you all like it! There will be ongoing chapters and the story will start in the second chapter and Shigure and Yuki will appear more often. Mostly Yuki though. Umm, yeah! Please review! I think they're like 17 in this story. 


	2. I Hate Him!

**Origami Koshi**

**Chapter 2:** I Hate Him. 

**Kyou's Point Of View**

**A/N:** Thanks for you all reading. This was by far the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten on a first chapter. I know, it's taking me a while to come out with the chapters but once summer hits I can come out with the new chapters more often. Oh and about the way I spell Kyou. This is the traditional Japanese way of spelling Kyou. See America likes to take off the 'u' at the end of alot of character's name. Like for instance, Shuichi Shindou of Gravitation, the people at Right Stuf (the people dubbing it) now spell it Shuichi Shindo. Why? I don't know, but I like spelling Kyo, Kyou. 

It was hot. One of those sticky summer days where you don't want to touch anybody and even the wind is hot. Those days where you pray that a fan will just appear out of nowhere. I was sitting on the porch, eating milk flavored pocky, after all, I am a cat. I was probably the only one in the Sohma relations who liked milk flavored pocky, well besides Momiji. That brat eats anything. I heard footsteps behind me, my cat ears emerging from my head, the left one twitching slightly. 

" Hey." I said, taking another stick out of my box and snapping it between my teeth. 

" Good Morning Kyou. How'd you sleep?" She smiled, sitting next to me. She had put her hair up in a bun and was wearing a cute tank top and skirt. It was tasteful, and cute. Even in this heat, she finds ways to look as cute as possible, without trying. 

" Pretty good." I said, shaking out my shirt. Damn it was hot. 

" Mind if I have one?" She asked, looking at the box in my hand. I pulled one out for her. The frosting started to melt. 

" It's milk-flavored. Just warning you." 

" I like the milk favored. It's not my favorite. I like strawberry. It used to be chocolate until Kisa bought me a strawberry one and it's been my favorite ever since." She smiled. 

" Hey, what're you doing today?" I asked. 

" Oh, I'm going to the market, I need to get some more soy sauce, rice, and plenty more snacks. We still have about a week before school starts, right?" She asked, fixing one of my bangs. 

" Thanks for fixing my hair, mom." I hissed. 

" Sorry." She said, fixing her hands in her lap. 

" It's alright. I'm just messing with you." I said, playfully pushing her over. " Want somebody come with you to the store?" 

" Oh, you don't have to! It's hot, I don't want you to you know, catch heat stroke or anything." 

" I know I won't. I am going to look after you. Plus, the store is air conditioned." I explained. 

" I guess there's a good point." 

" Mind if I come along?" A soft voice spoke up from behind. I nearly choked on my pocky stick. Damn that rat... 

" Oh Yuki! You want to come along too?" Tohru asked. 

" Of course, you might need help carrying your bags." Yuki offered. 

" Well, Kyou's already going, but if you want to come, that's fine." Tohru explained, making Yuki's expression change from superiority to pure jealousy. 

" Yeah, come along rat boy." I hissed. 

" Don't flatter yourself." He hissed back as we started walking to the store. Mr.-Oh-I'm-So-Cool. He obviously thinks Tohru likes him but Tohru shows no affection to either one of us. Well, me more then him. I actually have enough guts to speak to her, but that's not how it used to be. I used to be the one who couldn't talk around her. I guess, we've all changed. Now I want to bash his face in even more. We reached the store fairly quickly, Tohru and I making small talk along the way about how hot it was while Yuki almost seemed like he wish he hadn't come, but still wasn't going to give up. This wasn't just another normal walk to the store, this was a pure competition. 

" Let's see, we got rice, soy sauce and now it's time for snacks and other things we might need." Tohru said, as I heaved a bag of rice into the basket, making it clang and clatter under the weight. 

" Too heavy for you, Kyou?" She asked. 

" Nah, I got it. If it's too heavy for me, you sure as hell shouldn't help me." I warned. 

" I'm sure couldn't do it myself, but you might've needed some help." She sighed. 

" What're you looking so down for?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. " I'm not used to seeing you sad." I said, taking hold of her cheeks and pushing them up. " There, smile!" 

" Kyou! Goodness, you've changed." She smiled. 

" How so?" 

" I remember how you used to be so anti-social. I'm glad to see you're more open with people." She said, taking a few packages of noodles off the shelf. I took place as the driver of the cart while Tohru stood on the bottom part of the cart facing me. " It's nice." She doesn't get it, I'm only like that way around her. 

" I'm gonna run you into something." I threated playfully. 

" Ah! Kyou! Don't!" She whined, hopping off the basket. I laughed. 

" Oh god, you should've seen your face." I continued laughing. I felt her bop me playfully with a roll of paper towels. 

" You scared me." She said, tossing the roll into the basket. 

" Like I'd ever hurt you." I smiled, putting my head on her shoulder. 

" I trust you, you just gave me a scare." She smiled, blushing a little bit. 

" Where'd Yuki go?" I asked suspiciously. 

" Hmmm, I wonder." Tohru said. " Oh right! He went over to the park. He told us to meet him there." 

" Oh, let's go buy this stuff and we'll get Yuki and go home. Maybe we can cool off with the hose or something when we get back." I offered. 

" That sounds fun." She smiled as we headed towards the register. 

We headed over to the park and found Yuki sitting on a bench in the shade. I set the bags from the store next to him and sat on the other side and Tohru said next to me, the bags almost being a barrier between him and Tohru and I. Ah, how I love making the rat suffer. I grinned at my thoughs. 

" Hey, cat, how about you go get us some ice cream." Yuki offered. 

" Hey, rat, how about you get off your ass and get it yourself!" I growled. 

" I'll even pay." He said, handing me 2000 yen. " That's enough for three right?" 

" I guess." I said, leaving the two alone on the bench. I went to go buy ice cream. It took them a while to get my order right but on my walk back... 

" So, Miss Honda, how are you getting along with Kyou? You like him?" Yuki asked, I kept my back to them, but kept my ears perked up to hear every breath. 

" Oh, oh! Umm, I mean, not really. I think of him more as a brother to me." She blushed, flustering with her words. 

" What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, looking at her. I felt something cold trickling down my hand. I had crushed the ice cream cones in my hand, more furious then ever. 

" Oh! Yuki! Ummm, sure. I suppose that would be fun." She said. I felt something warm trickle down my cheek. Dispite the tear that had escaped from my eyes, I ran home, leaving the two alone in the park. Nothing is worst then the feeling of losing you one love most to the one you hate most. 

Keep reading and reviewing!!! 


	3. I Have To Fake It

Origami Koshi  
  
Chapter 3: I Have To Fake It  
  
Kyou's Point Of View  
  
A/N: I'm back with Chapter 3! Amazing, no? Gods, so many fanfictions to write. I still have to finish my Hiei X Kurama one Russian Roulette, plus I have a bunch of one shot Gensomaden Saiyuki ones starring Gojyo X Hakkai and oi, plently more. I'll have alot done this summer with Anime Expo 2004 to inspire me. Plus my Gensomaden Saiyuki plate and other stuff like that. But what inspired me this chapter was a cute yaoi fic and track 3 on the Saiyuki Image Album. Oh, also softball during PE today. I always think of good ideas during PE. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Oh, sorry for no HTML, stupid ff.net.  
  
Kyou: Just get on with the story will ya?  
  
Paisley: Don't make me bop you. Or have my Gojyo and Hiei action figures attack you!!  
  
Kyou: Oh geez. Otakus...  
  
I couldn't believe it, I was devastated. Tohru and Yuki were dating...boyfriend and girlfriend. Did she truly love Yuki? Did she? Or was she just being polite? That sounds like her more then the truly in love with Yuki bit, but I don't know. I'm pretty insecure when it comes to Tohru's feelings for me. I decided I'd just play along and pretend nothing's wrong. Letting Tohru know I love her now would just make things worst, plus I don't want her to know. Not yet.  
  
" Kyou!" Tohru said, coming up to my room about an hour later.  
  
" What?" I said, looking up from a manga I had just bought a few days ago. I was laying on my bed, a riceball stuffed in my mouth and with no shirt on. Too damn hot.  
  
" Why'd you leave?" She asked, sitting on my bed.  
  
" I forgot something at home." I lied.  
  
" What'd you leave?"  
  
" The money, to buy ice cream." I lied again.  
  
" Kyou, Yuki gave you money. Speaking of which, oh nevermind." She blushed.  
  
" What?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
" It's nothing. But I still needed to go another store."  
  
" Really? Which one?" I asked.  
  
" The one near the train station. With the stationery. They have these cute strips of paper that you fold into stars. There's a story that if you make all of them in the package and put them into a jar, you make a wish and it'll come true. No matter what."  
  
" What'll your wish be?" I asked, Tohru blushed.  
  
" That the guy I love will love me in return." She confessed.  
  
" Who's the lucky guy?" I smiled, poking her shoulder. " Yuki?" I asked.  
  
" No, no." She smiled. " I can't tell."  
  
" Why not?" I said, tilting my head.  
  
" Hmmm, because if you say your wish out loud it won't come true. You should know that!" She smiled.  
  
" Oh, I thought that only counted for birthdays." I said, leaning back on my bed.  
  
" I still need to go to the store. Why don't you come with me?" She asked.  
  
" Ehh, go ask Yuki." I said.  
  
" But, I want you to come with me." She said softly.  
  
" Hmmm?"  
  
" Oh! I didn't mean to sound so direct!" She panicked. I sat up next to her and pinched her cheek gently.  
  
" Was Tohru just asking for something...for herself?" I said in shock.  
  
" Y-Yes." She blushed in embarassment.  
  
" It's about time!! 'Course I'll go with you!" I said, pulling her cheek a little bit. I let her go and put on my shirt and we walked down to the stationery store. I was amazed at how many colors of paper there were. It was too girly. I didn't like it. I was still pissed off about her dating Yuki. It just dawned on me that at that very moment, her and Yuki were an item and that just pissed me off even more.  
  
" I'll wait out here." I growled, trying not to get angry.  
  
" Why? Come on in with me." She smiled. Damn her, damn that smile! I don't think she knew she could reel me in with that look. But, that's what made her cute. So oblivious to the way I felt about her. When she'd pull on my arm, reach over me to help me make riceballs, when she leaned on my shoulder, when I wanted her to help me out with homework. Little things she does that make me fall weak. Tohru, was my weakness.  
  
" Fine." I grumbled, following her inside. She went over near the back and picked up two bottles filled with strips of small, neon and brightly pastelled paper. The bottle was topped with a cork and had a small silver star emblem on the top of the cork. They were cool.  
  
" Want to buy one?" She asked.  
  
" But I don't know how to make these." I explained.  
  
" I can show you! They're not hard to make at all. They're just a little thing to pass the time with and when you're done it will all pay off."  
  
" I guess I'll get one." I sighed. I had cooled off about my anger a bit (A TINY bit) because I thought about the fact that right after Yuki asked her out, Tohru and I went somewhere together almost immediately afterwards. I bet Yuki is steaming at home, hoping he would get to spend time with her. But here I was, buying origami stars with the girl I love.  
  
" I'll pay." Tohru said, putting her money down. I picked it up and handed it to her.  
  
" Nope, I'm paying. You can buy us ice cream later." I grinned.  
  
" That's fine." She smiled. I payed the 2,500 yen and we continued on our walk around the train station area. It was nice, with a bunch of child and teenager stores. Tohru took me to a small cafe a few stores down from the stationery shop. We went inside and she ordered us a slice of vanilla cake each, with a small iced coffee. She paid, dispite the fact I offered to pay again. She wouldn't let me hear of it so I shrugged and said it was fine.  
  
" Hmm, this is good." I said, taking a piece of my cake.  
  
" They have other good pastries too. We should come here more often."  
  
" It sounds like you do."  
  
" No, I came here one with Hana and Uo for my birthday."  
  
" Is that where you went before we had our little party with everybody else?"  
  
" Yes. It was fun. It's nice having so many people care about me."  
  
" I don't know a person who could be mean to you. You're so nice."  
  
" Oh! No, No."  
  
" Don't lie, you're just being modest. That's just how you are. You know you're too nice but you don't want to sound conceded. But nobody would ever think that. They can't."  
  
" You're nice too Kyou. Thank you. You've always looked out for me and I am so grateful to you." She smiled, finishing off her cake. " You want to head home now? I can help you make some of your stars."  
  
" Yeah, that sounds alright." I said.  
  
I couldn't be mad at Tohru. She wouldn't have said no to Yuki. She couldn't have. She's too nice and she didn't want to lose her friendship with him. I was already mad enough at Yuki so I don't think things between us could get any worst. I guess I'll just have to deal with it and wait until it ends.  
  
"And fold it over, and then-Kyou, you're folding the wrong way."  
  
"No, it's how you're doing it."  
  
" The color is supposed to be facing upwards. You did it backwards." She explained, pointing out my mistake. I sat quietly glaring at my 7th mess up. I tore it into little pieces quietly.  
  
" Oh Kyou, I'm sorry. Maybe I should fold it with you." She said, taking both my hands and lacing them together, we were both blushing red as she carefully folded the paper in my hands. I wanted to tell her then but I couldn't.  
  
" Sorry for intruding." Yuki whispered. Tohru flumbled with her hands and let go of mine instantly. She handed me the finished star and took her stuff and went to her own room.  
  
" Sorry Yuki." She said, continuing to her room.  
  
" Leave Tohru alone." Yuki glared.  
  
" Right, as if." I glared back, putting the finished star in my small glass jar. Yuki left the doorway to my room and went to his own. Why did you have to be nice Tohru? You could've said no! You could...you could be with me now. I sighed and continued making my stars, insuccessfully.  
  
A/N: AWWW! Keep Reviewing. /html 


	4. I Need To Talk

Origami Koshi  
  
Chapter 4: I Need To Talk  
  
Kyou's Point Of View  
  
A/N: Well, FF.net is messing with my HTML and so there probably won't be any for a while, that's why chapter 3 took so long because I needed to find out what was going on. Yeah, alot of people like the story, some say it's OOC but they're older and more mature and after living together for so long they've opened up to each other more. WOW!! 40 reviews!? ON THE THIRD CHAPTER!? Fruits Basket fic readers rule. On my Yu Yu Hakusho or Saiyuki ones I maybe get 10 if I'm lucky on the third chapter. hugs her reviewers I love you all! Onigiri for all!! (Kyou in Manga 2: Does this make me a cannibal?) XD. I love that line when he's eating the cat shaped riceball. Anywhoo! Onward!!  
  
" Miss Honda?" Yuki said in a polite tone as he walked into the kitchen. It was morning, Yuki and I had been throwing glares at each other all morning, god I hated him. I just wanted to throw my cereal spoon at his head and hope it can penetrate his skull. I hissed in a cat like manner at him as I started to drink the remaining milk.  
  
" What is it Yuki?" She asked, molding some riceballs.  
  
" I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date today? Are you free?" Yuki asked in almost a seductive tone. I spit out my milk and looked up at Yuki and Tohru. Tohru turned to him and smiled.  
  
" Sure! Where were you planning on going?" Tohru asked, putting her serving of riceballs in the microwave.  
  
" Oh, I don't know. Maybe we can just stroll around." Yuki smiled, putting his arm around her. I growled, picked up my bowl and walked in between them to put my bowl in the sink. Yuki looked like he could have pulled out a knife and stabbed me there for listening. Tohru wouldn't look at me as I rinsed out my bowl.  
  
" Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything." I said, walking up to my room. I passed by Shigure's study on the way there. I heard him snicker as I walked by. " What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
" You and Yuki. Fighting over Tohru to the death again today I see." Shigure giggled. He put down his pen and turned to me. I turned red.  
  
" Shut up. Like you know anything." I said, not making eye contact.  
  
" Hey, are Yuki and Tohru going out now? You know, dating?"  
  
" I know what going out is--"  
  
" Honestly?" He interrupted.  
  
" Shut up!---Yeah, they're dating." I said, running my hand through my hair.  
  
" No wonder. I can smell your jealousy from here. Why don't you do something?"  
  
" Tohru's happy. I hate making that rat happy, but if Tohru is, then I guess I just have to live with it. I may like her, but, not enough to take away her happiness and what she wants." I said. I looked at Shigure who had a teasing look on his face. " Ah! But what am I telling you all this for! Stupid dog!" I said, kicking down the door and walking up to my room.  
  
" When will you learn that doors can slide open?" Shigure sighed. I plopped on my bed and rolled on my side, picking up my manga that I had just started. I flipped to the page I had left on and read for a while until I heard a knock on my bedroom door.  
  
" Who is it? I'm busy." I growled.  
  
" It's me." A solumn voice said. I knew who it was. Damn Shigure.  
  
" Come in then." I said, my eyes not leaving the page I was on. " Hey Haru."  
  
" Shigure told me you could use some company and knowing you, he figured I was the best choice. He knew you needed to vent to somebody and since I was in the neighborhood I came by." He explained. " I heard Yuki and Tohru are dating."  
  
" Must everybody remind me! Damn! I was the one who was there!" I hissed, closing the manga.  
  
" You were there?" Haru asked, putting his backpack down.  
  
" Yeah. Yuki tricked me and sent me to buy ice cream and I came back and Yuki was asking her out and she said yes."  
  
" Wow, so that must have hurt pretty bad."  
  
" How would you know?" I said, looking away.  
  
" Oh come on Kyou. You'd have to be an idiot to not know that you love Tohru! Momiji wouldn't believe that Yuki made the first move. Actually, I saw it coming that you wouldn't be the first one to confess. You always lock up your feelings--"  
  
" I do not! I just don't want her to know! We're not going to be together, end of story! That's just how it is. Tohru was probably meant to be with Yuki anyway."  
  
" Oh geez, Kyou. Have you seen the way they act towards each other? They both sit so far away from each other, when I walked in they were politely arguing on what to watch on TV. If I had been watching you and Tohru, you and her would have been wrestling over the remote. I mean, when you see a couple you want to watch them and think ' They look like they could be together forever.' but when I looked at Tohru and Yuki, I thought, ' When are they gonna break up?'. Tohru is different around you. She smiles differently, she act differently, she talks differently. Any idiot can see that. You're special to her Kyou, you really are."  
  
" Hey, Haru?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I need some company, wanna stay over?" I asked, a small smile on my face. Haru's grey eyes widened.  
  
" Sure Kyou!" Hatsuharu smiled. " I'll go ask Shigure." He said, walking downstairs.  
  
Haru was right, in a way. I always knew Tohru had a different attitude toward me then she did with Yuki, for example. I just couldn't believe somebody had to tell me and remind me that Tohru does care about me. But she cares about all of us. I'm probably really no different. I've never seen her alone with Yuki or Haru or anybody to know how she treats them. Maybe Haru is just exaggerating.  
  
" Hey Tohru." I said, opening the freezer for a popsicle. She was quietly humming a song while cleaning the counter.  
  
" Oh! Good afternoon Kyou! How are you?"  
  
" Pretty good. I finished the manga I bought two weeks ago at the bookstore."  
  
" It took you two weeks?" Tohru said, her voice full of surprise.  
  
" I've had alot on my mind. I haven't had much time to read. You know, with school starting in two days and everything."  
  
" Oh, that's true. Me too. Do you have all your school supplies and everything?" She smiled, putting the sponge back in the sink.  
  
" Most of them. I still need some more pencils--"  
  
" Oh! Do you need some more? I have lots. I'd be glad to give you some." She insisted as I closed the freezer door. I saw Haru peak into the kitchen.  
  
" You don't have to."  
  
" Really! It's no problem." Tohru smiled. I pat her on the head, and put my arm around her.  
  
" Fine. Only because you offered though." I smiled, poking her cheek in a playful manner. She poked me back and giggled.  
  
" They look like they could be together forever." Haru smiled, going back up to my room.  
  
Maybe Tohru does treat me differently. But maybe she doesn't think of me as a possible boyfriend. But that's alright for now. I get to spend time with her, dispite what Yuki says. She's my love. Mine only.  
  
A/N: Awww. I added Haru into this chapter, Shigure made his apperance too. He's have a bigger part around chapter 7 or so. I wrote out all that is supposed to happen and some stuff I add along the way. I actually wasn't planning for Haru to be in the story at all but I think he made a difference in the plot so far. Oh and if you're wondering what manga Kyou is reading, he's reading Naruto. Because Naruto is my favorite manga at the moment. .  
  
Keep Reviewing Or I'll Cry!! 


	5. I Hate Them

Origami Koshi  
  
Chapter 5: I Hate Them...  
  
Kyou's Point Of View  
  
A/N: Chapter 5!! Alright, yeah! I already have like 55 reviews, this is so crazy. Oo. I never thought I'd get this many without even getting to my 10th chapter (which might I say is a very cute chapter with my favorite character in Furuba) which I'll just tell you all now because I love him so much. Ahh, my favorite Furuba character is probably the most gorgeous, most hilarious character there is to date! Ah Ha Ha Ha! (I guess this talk is giving it away?) Yeah, it's Ayame. He's so cool! I can't wait to see him in the manga, considering Furuba, Naruto and Bleach are the only manga I buy. YOU NEED TO GO BUY BLEACH (the manga, not the laundry helper divice)!! Only buy it if you haven't bough it yet, because if you do have it don't buy another one, because then you'd have two copies and you'd blame it on me. Sailor Suit, Sailor Suit, I'm an alien riceball in a Sailor Suit!!  
  
Kyou: Oh god, just shut up an get on with my life.  
  
Paisley: No Kyou! Not until you buy Bleach!! whacks with harisen  
  
Kyou: Little bitch.  
  
Paisley: whack Don't call me little!  
  
Kyou: ??  
  
" Kyou, get up! It's the first day of school as seniors!" Tohru smiled, opening the door to my room. I was sitting on the floor with a small mirror blushing my hair, already in my uniform and all.  
  
" I've been up for a while. Where've you been?" I grinned, looking up at her.  
  
" I got up at 5:00, mostly because it was so exciting starting school again and I couldn't sleep. But I got out of bed at 5:30."  
  
" You do that too?" I asked.  
  
" Do what?" She smiled, sitting next to me on the floor.  
  
" You know, say in bed an extra half hour to think about things by yourself."  
  
" What do you think about Kyou?" She asked as I finished brushing my hair. I put the brush down and sighed.  
  
" I think about you, Tohru." I said, smiling at her. She turned a little red in her cheeks. " You know, how cute you are." I continued.  
  
" I-I think about y--"  
  
" Breakfast is ready! Kyou! Tohru! Awww, what were you doing in here alone? Making out?" Shigure teased, giggling.  
  
" Shut up your damn dog." I hissed, getting up to go downstairs. I turned around and put my hand out to Tohru. " Come on, let's go eat." I said as she took my hand. I helped her up and she bumped into my side, but not hugging me so it was alright, I didn't transform, but I did turn a little red.  
  
" Come on, you two lovers!" Shigure teased again.  
  
" YOU DAMN DOG!" I yelled, running downstairs and kicking the door down.  
  
" They s-l-i-d-e. SLIDE!" Shigure complained, moving the other door back and forth on the hinge. " Slide back and forth." He said in a slow and educating matter. This upset me more but I just sat down and kept my anger to myself.We got through breakfast pretty quickly and started on our walk to school. Tohru was mostly talking to me about what manga we were gonna buy today after school. Yuki, having no interest in this, just sorta acted and felt like the third wheel. This made me feel alot better, knowing he was paining inside. Stupid rat. But when we reached the gates of school, Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and walked together onto the campus, leaving me behind. Obviously Yuki wanted everybody to know that they were dating. Great, I'm pissed off again. I heard gasps and cries and whines coming from jealous girls that were looking angrily out their classroom windows. Ready to jump out to attack Tohru. I didn't walk next to them, but close behind incase any DID deside to attack Tohru. I'd hit them, even if they were girls.  
  
" That's not fair, she's going out with him now!?"  
  
" I bet you she had to come up with alot of money to do that."  
  
" You're right, I think she paid him off just so she'd think she looks cool on the first day."  
  
" Look at her face, she looks all nervous."  
  
" Figures, anybody'd be nervous if practically every girl in the entrire school had a crush on her so-called boyfriend."  
  
Girls bickered all day over what was going on between them, to possibily obvious choices, to very inbelieveable stories that she had tortured him until she said yes. Some girls just couldn't take it and made up fake plots to destroy her. I know Hanajima and Uotani would never let that happen, even if she WAS going out with Yuki. Which is is by the way. What confuses me is why wouldn't Yuki keep it a secret. Tohru was getting teased my girls just for knowing him as well as she does, but Yuki just flat out walked in front of the whole school holding her hand like they had been together for years. I never heard so much as them mension anything other then going places. I never even saw Tohru laugh when they were around each other.  
  
" Kyou! Here, I forgot to give you your lunch today so I went down to the cafeteria and bought you one."  
  
" How much was it? I'll pay you back."  
  
" Oh, it's alright. You can just by me the manga I wanted today." Tohru laughed, sitting next to me. Uotani and Hanajima sat with us as well. Yuki had a student council meeting.  
  
" Little sneak." I took a mouthful of rice. " You tell me you don't want me to pay you back but you ask for a manga."  
  
" That's not paying me back...is it?"  
  
" Yeah, it is." I explained.  
  
" No, it isn't." She claimed.  
  
We went back and forth for a while, until I poked her cheek and she poked me back, and back and forth.  
  
" Goodness, you guys argue like a married couple." Uotani laughed.  
  
" Yes, but more brother and sisterly. Still, they do act like an old married couple as well." Hanajima said, finishing off her lunch fairly quickly. Tohru and I continued our little playful arguement until Yuki came and sat between Tohru and I. I looked over to her while Yuki was talking to Uotani about what went on at the meeting.  
  
' Yes, it is.' I mouthed silently.  
  
' No, it's not.' She mouthed back. Her and I both started laughing pretty hard at our childishness. Yuki gave me a glare and took Tohru's hand. Tohru stayed quiet for the rest of lunch. I felt pretty bad for her. It was almost as if Yuki sucked the smile off her face. I guess Haru was right about the way Tohru acted towards me then Yuki. But I didn't want to think Tohru might like me. I mean, she should be happy with Yuki, right? I mean, she hasn't complained yet.  
  
" Ah! Kyou, come on, let's go to the bookstore. You owe me a manga." Tohru smiled as the bell rang.  
  
" I'll buy you one, but it is a way for me to pay you back." I grinned, winning the arguement at last.  
  
" I guess you're right in a way." She said, with that cute confused look on her face.  
  
" Hey, you two are going to the bookstore?" Uotani asked.  
  
" Yeah, do you need something?" Tohru asked.  
  
" I need volume 5 of Gravitation." Uotani asked.  
  
" Eww, you read that gay crap?" I said with surprise in my tone. (A/N: Don't take this the wrong way, Gravitation is my third favorite anime/manga!!)  
  
" Hey, it's a good storyline and it's cute!" Uotani claimed. " Gotta problem with it?" She said, raising a fist to my face.  
  
" I would ask for the same one, but I will just borrow it from Uo-Chan." Hanajima explained.  
  
" Eww, you too psychic?"  
  
" I must agree with Uo-Chan, it's a very nice story. Though, Shigure's proved to be quite interesting."  
  
" You all are crazy." I exclaimed as Tohru and I started to leave for the bookstore.  
  
" Bye Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan!" She waved.  
  
" Miss Honda, may I go as well?" Yuki asked as we walked out of the classroom. He seemed to be waiting by the door for us to leave. And since when did you call your own girlfriend Miss?  
  
" Do you like manga, Yuki?" Tohru asked.  
  
" Not really, but spending time with you would be great."  
  
" Oh- alright then. Is it okay Kyou?" She asked me.  
  
HA! Take that you rat! Tohru asked ME if it was okay for her own boyfriend to come with us. I should say no, knowing Tohru will go along with my decision, but to be nice and make her happy. " Whatever." I hissed, starting to walk down the hallways. I hear girls yelp as Yuki started holding Tohru's hand. The only one that worried me was from class 3-A, a girl with blonde hair saying, " Tomorrow, we'll get that Tohru Honda bitch." She hissed to all of her wide-eyed friends.  
  
' Tohru...' I thought to myself, I couldn't help but me concerned. Tomorrow, I'd have to keep a close eye on her.  
  
A/N: KEEP REVIEWING! By the way, don't take the Gravitation or Yaoi comment seriously. I LOVE Yaoi, I read yaoi lemons and I love Gravitation and FAKE and Saiyuki and Yu Yu Hakusho yaoi. So don't take that seriously. Ummm...I thought it was funny how Uo and Hana like Gravitation. Hee Hee. Ummm, next chapter will be Tohru's point of view, I hope you call all feel what's coming up... 


	6. I Need Him

Origami Koshi  
  
Chapter 6: I Need Him.  
  
Tohru's Point Of View  
  
A/N: This chapter is sad. I won't say anymore. Let's go! Start reading.  
  
NOTE: They don't transform in the fanfiction. I don't know why. Just I don't think the rest of the story would really work if the curse was still in play, so this takes place after the curse has been broken, I guess. I just don't think the rest of the fic will work out if they can't hug.  
  
" Hey, Kyou! Mind if I borrow one of your manga for English? I need it for reading time." I asked Kyou in the hallway. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
" Of course you can." He said, searching in his bag for one. " Damn, the only one I have left is the one I need for reading. Wanna ask Uotani or Hanajima? Yuki might have a regular book." He offered.  
  
" Why don't you ever call them Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan?" I asked, smiling at him.  
  
" I'm not the type to call people 'Chan', I don't know. I think it fits cute people. Like, I'd call you Tohru-Chan. It fits you." He said, not making eye contact with me. I knew what he meant. That's just how Kyou compliments people. I don't know why he's usually embarassed by it. But I guess, that sort of thing makes him cute in a way too.  
  
" You can call me that! I don't mind!" I said, full of confidence.  
  
" Like I'd ever be caught dead." Kyou remarked. I took not insult from it. It was just how Kyou was.  
  
" Look at her. Now she's sinking her fangs into Kyou too, after she already has Yuki."  
  
" What a deciving bitch. How much does she think she can get away with before something bad really happens to her!"  
  
" I know. What's so great about her anyway?"  
  
" Hey, Tohru?" Kyou said, his voice full of concern.  
  
" Yes Kyou?" I asked, still smiling.  
  
" Mind staying close to me, Uotani and Hanajima today? Just to be safe, you know?" He warned, patting me on the head. " These jealous girls take things too personally and I don't want you getting hurt over anything stupid alright?" He said, his voice full of comfort and yet, stern. I wouldn't help but follow his instructions.  
  
" Alright Kyou." I nodded.  
  
Later that day before English, I headed to the library. I figured I didn't need Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan or Kyou to come along with me. After all, the library wasn't far away and not too many people went there during the lunch period. Though I did have a strange feeling that people were following me. It made me want to have Kyou or Hana or Uo with me. I ignored it and simply went to look for a book. I was roaming around through the romance novels.  
  
" Mmm, this one sounds cute! I bet Hana would like it too. I wonder do they have another copy?" I asked myself, looking around the same section for the same title. " It doesn't look like they do, maybe I should ask the-"  
  
" Tohru Honda?" A girl asked, tapping my shoulder.  
  
" Oh? Yes, that's me. Can I help you with something?" I said, my voice shaking.  
  
" What is the deal with you and Yuki?" Another girl asked.  
  
" Yeah. You can't have him! He belongs to us!" The girl behind her asked. I looked at them, fear took over my face.  
  
" What do you have against me?" I splurted out. " You don't own Yuki!" I shouted back, anger in my tone. Tears filled my eyes to the brim as the girls neared me. I felt a strong bash against the back of my neck and my eyes blanked out. The next thing I felt was me being slid across dirt. I tasted blood in my mouth and my head was pounding in pain. My arm felt limp and broken, my knees were scraped and trickling with blood. I felt another girl slam her shoes into my stomach. I coughed up blood, making my bruised jaw reek in pain. I yelped. My shirt was torn, as well as my skirt. I was in pain, I was hurt and I was helpless. Where was Yuki now? When I needed him the most?  
  
" You're a bitch! You don't deserve Yuki!" The girl screamed as she slammed her fist on my face. I couldn't open my eyes, it hurt. Even if I could, tears were swelling in them. I whimpered, wanting them to just leave me. But I got a few more slaps and kicks before I heard a familiar voice.  
  
" Get away from her!" A sweet voice that made me want to smile rang through my ears and a flash of orange zoomed by. I blacked out again as I felt myself being lifted from my possible deathbed and onto a familiar, warm back.  
  
" You alright, Tohru?" A soothing voice asked as I fluttered my eyes open. My school clothes were off and I had on a familiar black shirt and a pair of old shorts. The smell of the shirt was so soothing, so comforting against my bruises and cuts. I smelled hot tea.  
  
" K-Kyou?" I muttered, my throat was sore. I was in Kyou's room, it was nighttime. The moonlight melting from the window onto his bamboo floor. He was sitting in his desk, watching me.  
  
" Don't talk, just stay quiet. Whisper if you have to say anything. Want some water? Does anywhere hurt?" He asked. He was so concerned about me. It was wonderful.  
  
" My back, just a little bit." I said.  
  
" I told you not to go anywhere without me. Silly girl. Then you went and got your ass kicked by some fan club girls" Kyou smiled, laying on the floor next to me. He brushed some of my bands asside.  
  
" You didn't hurt any of them did you? I wouldn't want you getting suspended over me." I said, concerned on what happened after I blanked out.  
  
" Nah, I just ran over, picked you up, glared at the girls and took you home." He explained.  
  
" Where's Yuki?" I asked.  
  
" I don't know. I don't know where Shigure is either. I carried you on my back, wrapped your wounds and changed your clothes. Don't worry, I didn't see anything...much. I only saw your bra, your stomach had a bad bruise on it, I'm sorry." Kyou blushed.  
  
" It's alright, thank you for saving me." I nodded. I sighed. " Yuki wasn't there to protect me. But you were, Kyou. It makes me wonder what I'm doing. Why am I going out with Yuki? Did he say something or smile at me that made me weak? Kyou, I never told you I was going out with Yuki did I?" I asked, my eyes starting to fill up with tears again.  
  
" No, you didn't. But I knew, I was there. I saw him ask you, but I didn't want to interfere."  
  
" Is that why you ran home that day? Because you saw?" I sniffled.  
  
" Yeah." Kyou said, turning away from me. " It's alright though." I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Kyou's shoulders, staining his shirt with my tears.  
  
" It's not alright. It hurts, knowing people hate you because you like someone. People hate you, because that person wants to choose who they love in the world. People hate me for loving you and Yuki. People hate Hana and Uo for loving me. I am not a bad person, am I?" I cried.  
  
" Tohru, don't say that. You're a very good person. I don't know what I'd do without you. Those people are bad people, for not realizing what a great person you are." Kyou smiled, kissing my hand.  
  
" Thank you Kyou. You make me feel so much better." I smiled, blushing lightly. I laid back down on the futon and smiled up at him.  
  
" Yeah, yeah so get some sleep alright! You can sleep in here. I don't want you moving around too much. If ya need something ask me. Don't be the heroine and try to get it yourself. I don't mind. And about when I kissed your hand, I was just caught in the moment...so, so don't take it the wrong way." He informed, blushing madly. I giggled. Kyou was the one that took care of me, took my hand when I was hurt, smiled at me when I was sad and laughed at me when I was feeling upset. Kyou, was the one I truly loved. My blushed at my confession and looked over on Kyou's table. He was almost done with his origami stars.  
  
I watched Kyou as he went downstairs to get some more tea, I also heard the front door open. I wonder, if Yuki's home...  
  
A/N: AWWW! But wait...the next chapter has more drama! I think Tohru was a bit out of character, Kyou might have been too. It's hard writing from Tohru's point of view so bare with me, it's the first time I ever did it! It'll be Kyou's point of view next time!! 


	7. He Is Right

Origami Koshi  
  
Chapter 7: He Is Right...  
  
Kyou's Point Of View  
  
A/N: This chapter is a bit bland but it adds more to the story. It's not my FAVORITE or my BEST chapter, but bare with me, I just soothed all of you psycho fangirls who'd kill me if they didn't live so far away from me.  
  
I walked down the stairs from my room, leaving Tohru to fall asleep. In case she woke up, I decided to make another round of tea. I flicked the kitchen light switch on and started making tea, following Tohru's instructions that she posted on the fridge in case we needed some tea when she wasn't around. It wasn't that hard.   
  
I couldn't believe it. Where was Yuki? If that damn rat had been there when Tohru was getting pounded, not even pounded, murdered by those girls...I don't even think he would have known what to do. Where was he anyway? It's his fault she got hurt in the first place. He would always hold her hand in public, just to make those girls mad! He should have known that it would cause problems for Tohru, I mean, they already hate her enough as it is! I heard the door open and close. Could have been Shigure or Yuki. Or maybe Momiji or Haru. But they wouldn't have just invited themselves in. I looked at the clock. Wow, only 9:30? Well, it had seemed like a long day. Wrapping Tohru's wounds and cleaning her cuts. I turned around as I heard somebody walk into the kitchen.  
  
" What are you doing making tea so late, cat?" Yuki said, his girly voice lingering in the tense kitchen.  
  
" It's not late. Besides, I'm making tea for Tohru." I said, showing no emotion in my voice. Only a mild hint of anger and hate.  
  
" Does she have a fever?" Yuki asked, his concern was obvious but he wasn't as worried as he should be. Him and I didn't make eye contact. You wouldn't know we were talking to each other if there were more people in the room.   
  
" What would you do if she did? Run to her side? Help her? Fill her up with sweet nothings? Say I hope you get better and leave? Or would you stay by her side all night? Dedicated to her and wouldn't leave her even if the world was coming to an end? What WOULD you do rat?" I said, looking at him finally. A certain and familiar glare lingered in my garnet eyes.  
  
" You-You love her, don't you, cat? You've changed." Yuki asked.  
  
" Don't act like you didn't know! You knew I loved her! You just wanted to make me suffer by asking her before me! But all you're doing is making Tohru suffer! You hold her hand in front of your stupid fan club girls, wanting them to take the bait! Tohru is hurt because of you!"  
  
" I asked her because I knew you were to scared to make the first move! And what do you mean by hurt?" Yuki said, his eyes full of shock.  
  
" Yeah, hurt! I was walking to the library to check on Tohru when I heard the fangirls yelling something out by the track about you and her. I went out there and Tohru was barely concious, bleeding, bruised and cut by those damn girls!"  
  
" Why didn't anybody tell me!?"  
  
" Because you weren't around! You never are! Have you ever even seen Tohru smile while you have been together? Have you, honestly? And honest and true Tohru-smile?" I yelled, my temper being flared at the mere sound of his voice like gasoline to a fire. I was furious.  
  
" You really DO love her, don't you?" Yuki said, an eerie look on his face. I paused, looking over at the wall.  
  
" Yes." I said. There were a few awkward moments of silence.  
  
" I want you to stay away from Tohru. I don't want you talking to her anymore." Yuki broke the silence. " I am her boyfriend, she has no need hanging around you."  
  
" Why don't you stop making choices for her and let her decide who she wants to hang out with! You would stop her from hanging out with Uotani and Hanajima, would you? What about Momiji and Haru? Kagura and Kisa? Would you ask them to stop talking to her too? Why don't you stop thinking about yourself and think about her feelings for once."  
  
" Because I don't want you taking her away from me." He hissed.  
  
" I can't believe you haven't even asked if she was alright. I told you what the blasted girls did and you didn't even ask how she was. Or what's her condition or run up to check on her. You're a heartless bastard." I snapped back, holding back none of my words.  
  
" You don't know anything! You don't know how Tohru feels."  
  
" And neither do you, even less then me." I said, my voice lowering.  
  
" But I don't want you talking to her again. And because I'm dating her, you wouldn't want her to go through the pain of having to choose one of us, you wouldn't want her to experience her first heartbreak...would you Kyou? I'll give you tonight to say your goodbyes." Yuki grinned devilishly. He had this planned from the start. I knew he was right though.  
  
" Fine. In the morning, she'll be yours again." I said, giving up on making tea and heading upstairs. I closed the door to my room and looked down at Tohru. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me.  
  
" I heard some noises downstairs, was something going on?" She smiled.  
  
" No, Yuki came home."  
  
" Oh, where was he?"  
  
" He didn't tell me." I said, patting her hand.  
  
" Hmmm, thank you again Kyou. For helping me. On the walk to school tomorrow, you want to stop and get some ice cream maybe? I'll pay!" She asked, the same smile on her face. I was glad it was so dark, as I started to cry.  
  
" I-I don't think I can Tohru." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
" Maybe the next day then." Tohru said, still smiling at me.  
  
" Who knows? Maybe..." I lied, smiling at her.  
  
" I finished some paper stars for you Kyou." She smiled, shaking the glass jar a little bit.  
  
" Thanks." I said.  
  
A/N: Everybody get your machine guns, we're gonna kill Yuki. Though why am I so upset, I wrote him this way.  
  
And if your wondering about the out of character, as a reminder, the characters in Fruits Basket go through changes in personality, emotional and other things as well and now that Kyou, Yuki and Tohru are older, they have grown up a bit and changed with Tohru being there which is why you see such dramatic changes in their characters in Origami Koshi and in the original series...now...  
  
Is anybody going to Anime Expo 2004 in Anaheim, CA? If you are tell me what days you're going and if your cosplaying and I'll give you my name, days and character so I can try and find you and meet some of my lovely reviewers! 


	8. I Should Tell Him!

**Origami Koshi**

**Chapter 8:** I Should Tell Him! 

**Tohru's Point Of View**

A/N: WHOA! Who knew I had so many gruesome Yuki haters. You all are so creative! Maybe we should do ONE big group Yuki slotter! Alot of you people had baseball bats, machine guns, snipers, I think one of you had a water gun to make Yuki look like he wet his pants! You all are so funny! I love you all!! I actually hated Yuki from the beginning, sometimes I think Yuki wants to rape Tohru, have you ever actually listened to the way he talks to her. "Hello Ms. Honda..." It's like "Hello Clarice..." from the Cannibal movies or something. I think Yuki is insane. Anyway, this chapter focuses on how Tohru feels about Kyou. AWWW! Remember, I suck at writing Tohru's Point Of View. Bare with me! Plus, I have Anime Expo 2004 in 6 days and I'm all excited and I can't focus on _anything._ eye twitches 

I woke up in Kyou's bed that morning, my hair all ragged and tangled from the nice sleep I had last night. Kyou's bed was so comfortable! It smelled nice too. I looked around to see if anybody would walk by and I cuddled up with his pillow. Plus, I was wearing his clothes, his infamous black shirt and a pair of old pajama shorts. I blushed, realizing how a bit excessive I was going. I didn't have a crush on Kyou! I liked Yuki, Yuki was my boyfriend! I filled my head with determined thoughts and made my mind think what I wanted it to think, not what I felt. I sighed, lightly touching the hand Kyou kissed last night. I blushed again. 

" Tohru! You might want to start getting ready for school." Kyou said, walking into the room. He didn't make eye contact with me at all. 

" Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed, rushing out of his bed. 

" Unless, you don't feel up to it because of your injuries and all." He said, his back facing me in the doorway. 

" Oh, I'm fine!" 

" Gonna tell Hanajima and Uotani what happened with the fangirls?" He asked, his voice more serious. 

" Yeah, I want to so they can look out for me." I nodded, smiling at him, even though he wasn't looking at me. 

" I'm leaving early. See you at school. You can put my clothes on my bed when you're done with them." He said, his voice lightening up a little, but still serious. I nodded and went to my room to change into my uniform. I left my hair down, so Hana-Chan could braid it today during lunch and then I could take it out later and my hair would be wavy. I wanted to look cute for Kyou, I MEAN, Yuki! _Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!_ I pounded into my mind. I took a deep breath and changed into my uniform quickly so I wouldn't be late. I walked down the stairs and saw Shigure sitting at the table with Hiro and Kisa. 

" Ah! Good Morning Tohru, Hiro and Kisa came by to pay you a visit. They're middle school has the day off today because all the teachers are at a teaching convention." Shigure smiled. (A/N: twitch CONVENTION!? Where!? Okay, sorry...) 

" Yeah, so we were hoping we could do something fun before you went to school like get ice cream or something. You have money don't you? You SHOULD have money, right? You're a senior now in high school, aren't you?" Hiro said. I guess he didn't really change much. 

" Hiro..." Kisa sighed. " But do you mind Tohru?" Kisa smiled. 

" Of course not! I still have half an hour. I guess Kyou and Yuki left early." I sighed. " Ice cream sounds fun! Let's go then!" I smiled as Kisa took my hand and we started to leave. 

" So how is it going Tohru? I haven't talked to you in a while." Kisa smiled. 

" It's going good. I guess I'm stuck in a predicament at the moment." I confessed. 

" What is it? Is it about you going out with Yuki?" Hiro asked, rolling his eyes. " Stupid girly problems." 

" Hiro, that's not very nice." Kisa scolded mildly by talking Hiro's hand as well. Hiro's face turned red. I guess that was a bit of a punishment. I smiled at my thought. 

" But yeah, that is what's going on-" 

" Lemme guess, you love Kyou?" Hiro asked, grinning. I blushed and dropped my bag. 

" W-What!? No! No, No, No, No! I don't love Kyou!" I panicked as I reached down to pick up my bag. How could Hiro know that? Well, like I always said before he is a very intelligent kid. Oh, but that shouldn't matter! 

" You do love Kyou? Don't you sissy?" Kisa smiled. 

" I don't understand, how can the both of you know that." I said, quite puzzled. 

" It's obvious sissy. I see your problem now. You're going out with Yuki, but you really love Kyou. You must feel so troubled." Kisa shook her head. Hiro looked up at me. 

" What you should do is do what you feel is right." Hiro started. " If you tell Kyou you love him, well, then, that's alright. He should know, he has to know. Right now, he must be feeling horrible knowing that you probably don't feel the same way, so if you tell him, it might fix all of your problems. And about Yuki, you _are_ is his girlfriend which gives you the right to end the relationship either way. Stop with the modesty act and do something that could quite possibly change your future. Like I said before, do what you feel is right." Hiro finished. He turned around on one heel and continued his walk in front of Kisa and I who just looked at each other and smiled. 

" You know what? I think you all deserve an ice cream cone! I'm treating!" I smiled, skipping ahead of the two. I guess needing to hear the truth would give me the amount of courage I needed to tell how I feel! 

" Good morning everyone!" I smiled as I bounced into the classroom. Hiro and Kisa went back home after ice cream and I has to get to school fast! 

" Whoa! Tohru, what's got you so happy this morning." Uo-Chan asked as I sat in the desk behind her. 

" I just went for ice cream with Kisa and Hiro." I nodded as I started to calm now. 

" You went to go get ice cream with _those_ little brats. Well, not Kisa, she's sweet sometimes. But not Hiro. Little bastard." Kyou rolled his eyes, sitting on the desk to the left side of me. 

" Oh! Good morning Kyou!" I smiled. Kyou looked towards the classroom door as it opened and Yuki came in. Kyou's eyed widened and he stood up and went to another desk on the other side of the room. 

" You say you went for ice cream Tohru. What flavor did you get?" Hana-Chan asked. I looked up at her, still confused on what was going on with Kyou. 

" Oh, I got strawberry and shared a chocolate with Kisa." 

" That's like two ice cream cones! No wonder you came in here bursting with energy. Hey, what happened to your hand, and your legs. They're covered in bandages." Uo-Chan noticed. 

" Ah! Well, yesterday I was on my way to the library to get a book for Hana-Chan and I and I got attacked by those fan club girls and they beat me up." I sighed, holding back my tears. 

" What!?" Uo-Chan asked. 

" Tohru! Why didn't you come tell us?" Hana-Chan said, sitting down next to me and patting me on the back. 

" I was unconcious." I sniffled as I started to cry. 

" Oh my god. Tohru..." Uo-Chan hugged me tightly along with Hana-Chan. 

" It's because of Yuki. Isn't it?" Hana-Chan said quietly. " Tohru, I think you should stop dating Yuki. He has hundreds of fan girls in this school who aren't afraid to jump off a bridge to win his love." She said, patting my head. I wiped my tears on my sleeve. 

" Hana-Chan, Uo-Chan, thank you." I smiled. " Hana-Chan, would you mind braiding my hair?" 

" Of course." Hana-Chan smiled. 

It seems like everybody around me is telling me to go out with Kyou, tell him how I feel. I want to, but I'm nervous. Any girl would be. I'm not for sure that Kyou loves me. But I know I do need to tell him. But how... 

A/N: WHOO! Another chapter well and done. Okay. There probably will NOT be another chapter until after July 3rd when Expo is done and past. Then I can start writing Origami Koshi chapters wearing my Kyou Cat Ears Fleece Beanie! They're only 15 dollars at Expo and you can buy them at the FuniMation booth. Gods, I can't wait!!! So I'll come back with loads of Saiyuki, Yu Yu Hakusho, Boys Over Flowers, Gravitation and Fruits Basket merchandise. And maybe some InuYasha (I always buy something InuYasha at Expo...I don't even like it that much. I mean, I do but not obsessively and it's not one of my favorites) Okay, anywhoo! 


	9. He Did What?

**Origami Koshi**

**Chapter 9:** He Did What? 

**Tohru's Point Of View**

**A/N:** Well Expo was loads of fun, if you want pictures of me in my outfit at Expo you can go to my LiveJournal, There are pictures of me in my Kyou beanie and with a picture of a giant Fruits Basket poster, plus a picture of my Saiyuki covered room. Oi, but I had loads of fun at Expo! So much that I'm already deciding who I'm gonna cosplay as. My friends went on Monday and saw some cool Fruits Basket cosplayers. Even Aya!! I LOVE AYA! huggles Ayame plushie. He'll be in the next chapter by the way for you Ayame fans. 

======= 

I was still thinking about my relationship with Kyou, I was so confused on what I should do. Hiro made a really good point when we went out for ice cream and Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan had really good points as well, but they still don't know. I mean, I love Kyou, but I really don't want to hurt Yuki after all he's done for me. It'd be like betraying him and I don't want to do that at all. I sighed to myself as I continued on my walk home in the rain. I had my pink umbrella over me and mud was splashing all over my shoes. 

" I guess I have to wash them when I get home." I sighed again. 

" Hey Tohru." Kyou said, running up next to me, his hair slicked over his face with the spring rain. He wasn't soaking wet, he had a jacket on, but wet enough for me to worry. 

" Oh! Kyou, you forgot your umbrella today didn't you?" I panicked. 

" I know, I shoulda listened to you when you said to bring an umbrella." He hissed. " So you can say I told you so now." 

I giggled. " I told you so. Want to get under mine with me?" I offered, holding it up a little more. 

" Eh, thanks." He smiled, bending down a bit to get level with my height so he wouldn't hit his head on the roof of the umbrella. He and I walked for a little while in silence. I shivered a little, making the umbrella shake. Kyou looked down at me. 

" Where's Yuki?" He asked. 

" He'll be home around 6:00, he has some student council things to do." I answered, shivering a little. I heard the swift sound of a zipper and Kyou wriggled out of his jacket and put it over my shoulders. 

" There, you look really cold." He smiled, patting me on the back. 

" Oh but---" 

" Don't worry about me, I've been though worst. It's alright, we're almost home anyway." He said, not looking at me. I nodded and smiled. 

" Thank you Kyou." I said as we walked in silence for a few more minutes. As we came up to the house I felt a finger lingering on mine. I looked down and Kyou's hand was slowly linking with mine. I smiled and blushed. I looked up and Kyou who's face was red and looking in another direction. I smiled again and grasped his hand. " Come on! Let's run!" I smiled, running out from underneath the umbrella. I dragged Kyou along the muddy path until we got home. I let go of his hand, but gave him a smile of assurance. We took off our muddy shoes and we separated into our own rooms. I changed into my pink starry pajamas and walked into Kyou's room, his jacket on a hanger in my hand. He was sitting on his floor folding stars, wearing his normal black shirt and a pair of shorts. He looked up at me. 

" Hey, thanks for knocking." He grinned, finishing off a small pastel yellow star. 

" Oh! I'm sorry! I totally forgot!" I panicked, nearly dropping Kyou's jacket. 

" I told you before it's alright, I don't care if it's you." He said, pushing the cork cap on his jar. " What'd you need?" 

" I came to give your jacket back. Plus, Shigure and Yuki are both out so I got pretty lonely sitting in my room all alone." 

" Ahhh, you wanted company? What'd you wanna do then?" He asked, putting the jar back on his bedside table. 

" Honestly, I don't really know..." I smiled dumbly. Kyou gave me a friendly glare. 

" Okay then..." He said, tossing me a lock of pastel papers. " Wanna help me make my wish faster?" He smiled as I caught the bundle of small strips. We got alot of it done until I started a conversation. 

" Have you heard about the dance they're having at school? Are you doing?" I asked. 

" Probably not. I'm not much of a dancer, plus not like I'd have a date." He explained, an honest look on his face. 

" Well, do you want to help me pick out a dress? Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan are going, mostly becasue I begged them to." I laughed. 

" Yuki's going too?" Kyou asked, tossing a pink and a green star into the jar. 

" Yeah, I think we're going together." I confessed, my face not looking too happy. 

" Oh..." Kyou said quietly. " I won't be going but I don't mind helping you look for a dress." He said, his volume raising to normal. 

" Ah! Thank you so much Kyou! You're very kind! I mean, even if you're not going you're still willing to help me go as well. Thank you, so much." I smiled. 

" It's nothing." He said. His cat ears emerged as he heard the front door open. " Gah! Hurry, get into the closet!" He panicked, pushing me into the closet. " Don't say a word!" He whispered harshly as he closed the door. I heard someone walk into his room. 

" Cat, where's Tohru?" Yuki asked. 

" Bath." Kyou said, his voice changed to monotone. 

" You haven't been _talking_ to her have you?" Yuki asked in a sharp tone. What? What was going on? Did Yuki tell Kyou to ignore me or that he couldn't talk to me anymore? What was going on? 

" No." Kyou said simply. 

" Good." Yuki said, closing the door as he left. Kyou left the room as well to let me escape quietly. I opened the door and rushed to my room. This was serious, what was going on between Yuki and Kyou. I couldn't believe that Yuki told Kyou not to talk to anymore. Yuki must have some serious blackmail against him to be able to control Kyou. I guess I'd just have to let Kyou talk to me and if he gets caught then I'll cover for him. I don't want to stop talking to Kyou, and Yuki isn't the one to decide that. I blushed at the fact I had stated such a mean comment. But it was true. I needed to start speaking up for myself. 

**A/N:** Yeah, lots of Kyou X Tohru but I totally forgot that Kyou wasn't supposed to talk to Tohru so this chapter DID end up with a plot. . Muah Ha Ha!! I think this chapter was short. 

(Is not a very smart fan fiction writer...) 


	10. I Think He's Right

**Origami Koshi**

**Chapter 10:** I Think He's Right 

**Kyou's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** SORRY!! The HTML wasn't working. SORRY!! Anyway...buah Ha! 10th chapter up already. I'm sad, Origami Koshi is slowly heading to a stop...only a few more chapters less, more then 10 but less then 20. Awww. But I have other stories you all can read and who knows, maybe I'll write another Fruits Basket fic later on in my life. I am mostly writing Saiyuki at the moment. If you like Saiyuki go read Anything But Ordinary. Or face my wrath, beotch. Okay, this chapter has Ayame, maybe a bit of Shigure & Hatori. Probably not. Onward!!! 

======= 

" Come on Kyou. We have to hurry. Ayame is closing his store an hour longer so we can look for dresses." 

" But why do we have to go to Ayame's shop? Damn it..." I sighed, rubbing my hand on my forehead. 

" You said you'd help me find a dress because you weren't going." She smiled, sticking her tongue out at me. 

" Getting more assertive, eh?" I smiled, nudging her shoulder. 

" I heard it, last night. About how Yuki told you to stop talking to me." She smiled, turning to face me and walking backwards. 

" Oh, you did? It's not that--" 

" None of it's your fault Kyou. Yuki is just over protective of me." 

" Over protective!? I'm the one who saved you from those fan-girls and you call _YUKI_ over-protective?" 

" I guess I used the wrong choice of words. He doesn't want to see me with anybody else." 

" So you think that him telling me I can't talk to you is alright?" 

" That's not what I'm saying either. Just, I understand where Yuki is coming from. But what I wanted to tell you, is that Yuki can't stop me from talking to you. Nobody can! You're one of my bestest friends Kyou! No force on this earth could keep me from talking to you, Hana or Uo or anybody who takes care of me. Because I know they'd do the same thing. You talked to me dispite the fact what Yuki said. And that's what I wanted to thank you for." She smiled, winking at me. I blushed a little but hit it under the hood of my jacket. 

" Now, let's go to Ayame's shop!" Tohru smiled, grabbing my hand. 

" Remember, I don't wanna be there long. That damn snake gets on my nerves." I hissed. 

" I know." She smiled again. We made small chat on the way there. I had never been there before, she had, with that damn rat. " Now, I want you to see me looking cute." She whispered before we walked in. I looked at her confused. 

" What?" I asked. Tohru turned around and shook her head. 

" Nothing." She said, opening the door. There was a loud crash and Ayame came running to the main part of the store. 

" Ah! Good morning Ayame!" Tohru smiled. 

" Ah! Tohru, good morning to you. You're here to pick out dresses for your school dance, am I right? I know this because your friends, oh dear, I forgot their names, ah, now I remember, Hana and Uo, they got their dresses her. I just adore Hana's dress. Black with lots of lace and ribbons and Uo's was blue and sporty. Now, anyway, enough of _my_ talking, what kind of dress do you want?" 

Tohru paused for a while, taking in the rest of what he said. " Oh, I was hoping for something elegant, but not to expensive." 

" Expensive? Oh Tohru, dear, I wasn't planning on making you pay! Just think of it as a gift from me." Ayame insisted. 

" Are you sure?" Tohru asked, incertainty in her tone. 

" Of course Tohru! Now, Lucky-Kyou, what are you doing here?" 

" Don't call me that!" I yelled. 

" Escorting Miss Tohru. How polite, especally for you Kyou. But, Tohru aren't you dating Yuki?" 

" Mmm, yeah." Tohru nodded. 

" Ah, Haru told me the other day. Came quite a shock to me, and for some reason all this time I was rooting for you Kyou. How funny." Ayame laughed, causing an awkward silence between Tohru and I. " So anyway Tohru, what color did you want for your dress?" 

" Ah! Something pastel, nothing too--" 

" I see, I think we'll go with a pastel pink corset on the top, with straps that cross in the back, lots of pink silk and ribbons to die you around with, I'm thinking the back of the skirt will go onto the floor, no gloves, let's go with a pink nailed manicure and pink sandal heels with the same peticure. I'm thinking a curled look for your hair and a pink ribbon tying around your head with a little bangs over your eyes. Mine! Did you get all that?" Ayame said. 

" Yes, sir! I'm looking for the fabric now! Come on Tohru, I need to measure you!" Mine shouted from the backroom. 

" Oh, alright!" Tohru said, quite flustered that her dress had been chosen so fast. I was just as surprised as she was. She waved by to me as she was led by Mine into the backroom, leaving Ayame and I in the main room. 

" So, you like her?" Ayame said. I shivered and glared at him. 

" What makes you think I'd like her?" I perked an eyebrow. 

" It's so obvious Kyou. I told you, I _was_ hoping you'd be the first to tell her. I love my brother dearly, but I never thought he'd be the one for her. I thought he was a little to, well bland for her. You, you have much more incommon with her, even more now then Yuki does." He explained. 

" I am planning...on telling her, soon." 

" Tell her at the dance, a perfect opportunity." Ayame suggested, giving me a soft glare. 

" Mmm?" I perked up. " I'm not going." 

Ayame gasped. " And why not?" 

" She'll be with Yuki. I just don't want to go. She's been trying to convince me, but I figure I'll just be in the way." I explained. Ayame looked at me. I looked up at him and blushed. " And why am I telling you all this anyway!?" I yelled. 

" Oh hush Kyou, you just needed to vent. I believe you should go." 

" And why should I listen to you?" I hissed. 

" Because you know I'm right, deep inside, don't you?" Ayame teased. 

" Shut up." I said, quite flustered over this whole conversation. What was he getting at anyway? I mean, I know I'm supposed to tell Tohru how I feel, but I think he was trying to get me to understand that I want to tell her. 

" Got to you?" Ayame smiled. 

" In your dreams." I hissed again. 

" Being so cold again. You're not like that around her. Then, you're different. You smile more. Shigure and Ha'ri said it once before, she's like a tranquilizer to you, and Yuki alike." 

" When were you guys talking about us?" I said, quite confused. 

" Secret." Ayame said. 

" Ah! Measurements are done!" Mine cheered, handing the clipboard with a small post-it note on it to Ayame. 

" Thank you Mine, my dear. Shall we get to work on the dress then?" Ayame asked, looking at Tohru. 

" I don't mean to put you in a rush but I need it by Friday." Tohru smiled, brushing some of her hair behind her ears. 

" No problem Tohru! I swear, your dress will be beautiful. When you come in on Friday, I'll gladly do your hair and nails. You'll look gorgeous." Mine smiled. 

" Ah! Thank you." Tohru blushed. 

" I agree with Mine. You'll look splended." Ayame smiled as well. " Well, you both had better go. We need to start working on the corset. You two have fun!" 

" Bye Tohru! You too Kyou!" Mine smiled as she waved. 

" Goodbye." Tohru smiled. I glanced at them and started walking home. 

" Your dress sounds cute." I said, brushing some of my hair back. 

" It is, Mine made a quick sketch, it should be really cute." Tohru smiled. 

" Hey, I don't know if you really care or not anymore, but, my star jar is finished." 

" Ah! That's great! Did you make your wish yet?" Tohru said, clamping her hands together. 

" Yeah, I did." I nodded. 

" I made mine too." She said, looking up at the sky. 

We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other and smiled. 

====== 

**A/N:** Oh god, I am so sorry everybody, this chapter sucked so bad, I am sorry, I've had writer's block the past few days, I've had summer school and I have read pretty much every Gojyo X Hakkai story on the internet and those are my inspirartions and it's just not going so good. Heh....> 


	11. I Want You, Part 1

**Origami Koshi**

**Chapter 11:** I Want You, Part 1 

**Tohru's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** Okay people, I think only one more chapter after this, then the epilogue! gasp I am so sorry for the slow updates people, I have had writers block like you wouldn't believe so I dedicate this chapter to my friend Megan who lives in Virgina! We both love Gensomaden Saiyuki and Fruits Basket and plenty of other anime as well. She helped me out through my writers block. hugs Megan Wow, I make it sound like a disease. 'The Plague Of All Fanfiction Writers.' 

======= 

It was the night of the school dance. I was sitting in one of the chairs at Ayame's shop as Mine did my hair. Curly with a magenta headband to match my gown. My gown was made of silk, with a corset and lots of ribbons. I was so lucky Ayame didn't make me pay for it, I wouldn't have been able to. Mine quickly finished off the last curly, sprayed in a few puffs of hair spray to make them stay and a bit of hair glitter. Momiji was there to see us off to the dance, he was acting as our escort. 

" Ahh!" Momiji gasped as I walked through the curtain to the main part of the store. " Tohru! Tohru, you look so pretty!" Momiji cheered. 

" Heh." I smiled. " Thanks so much Momiji. And a big thanks to you Ayame and Mine." I smiled, bowing politely. 

" It's the best I can do to thank you for everything you've done for me Tohru." Ayame smiled. 

" Indeed Tohru. This was our thanks to you." Mine smiled as well. 

" Well, you'd better head off now." Ayame sighed. " Such a pretty thing, having to leave my shop!" Ayame swooned. I giggled. " Tohru." He said, taking my hand. " Please let him go nicely." He whispered. " He is my brother after all." 

I blushed, not knowing what he meant, well, a part of me did. I smiled. " Of course Ayame. Thank you very much again!" I smiled as I headed off to leave. 

" Come on Tohru! Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan are waiting in the car." Momiji husseled. I sped up my steps and got into the car, just like everybody else. The two were in awe. 

" Wow Tohru, you look beautiful." Hana-Chan smiled. She was wearing a dress with black silk and lace. She looked so mysterious. Uo-Chan was wearing a light blue dress, very simple, but it seemed to fit her tomboyish ways. She even had on blue sneakers to match. I giggled. 

" You two look great as well." I smiled. 

" So, what're you gonna do about the prince?" Uo-Chan asked. 

" I don't know yet. Kyou isn't going." I sighed. 

" I thought you convinced him..." Hana-Chan soothed, patting my back. 

" No." I shook my head. 

" Don't worry. We'll have fun anyway!" Uo-Chan cheered. 

" Indeed." Hana-Chan nodded. 

" Thanks you guys, for being there." I smiled. 

" No problem." Uo-Chan smiled back. 

" No problem at all." Hana-Chan smiled as well. 

" We're here!" Momiji yelled cheerfully. He opened the door and held it open for us. We all went inside, eager to see what the hall looked like. It was beautiful. Lots of streamers, tables, lights and music. For some reason, I kept looking for Kyou over the crowds as we all danced. 

" Tohru...are you looking for Kyou?" Uo-Chan asked. 

" Mmm." I nodded. 

" You really like him don't you?" Uo-Chan smiled. I blushed. I heard a slow song come on. I felt a hand touch mine. 

" K-K-Yuki?" I covered my mouth. I was about to call him Kyou. 

" Would you like to dance?" He smiled. 

" Oh, sure." I nodded. Even while dancing with Yuki, I was still looking for Kyou. 

" What are you doing Ms. Honda?" He asked. 

" Oh, nothing." I said, my attention still looking for him. 

" Are you sure? You look awfully silly." He said with a smile. 

" Sorry." I nodded, but kept looking anyway. 

Wait, I saw him! I turned around, and there was his orange head. My eyes brightened. " Yuki! I'm sorry! I can't go out with you anymore!" I said, letting go of his hands. 

" Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked, quite amazed. 

" I'm sorry!" I bowed again, then quickly running after Kyou. But I couldn't keep up, too many people in my path. I kept going anyway. 

" Kyou!" I yelled. He didn't respond. 

" Kyou!" I yelled again, I started to cry. 

"Kyou..." I said, realizing he had just left out the backdoor. I kept going anyway. I walked out the backdoor, no Kyou. It was just cold and windy. I sighed. " I missed him again." I sighed, my breath lingering in the air. 

I suddenly felt somebody hug me from around my waist, holding me close. 

" Tohru." He whispered. 

" K-" I started, he interrupted. 

" Don't turn around." He whispered again. " I don't want you to see my face, when I tell you everything." 

======= 

**A/N:** I know, short chapter. But I didn't want anything to happen, not yet! Ha Ha Ha! EVIL CHIFFHANGERS RULE!! 


	12. I Want You, Part 2

**Origami Koshi**

**Chapter 12:** I Want You Part 2 

**Tohru's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** Okay people! We're wrapping it up here with Origami Koshi! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS FIC, PLEASE POST IN YOUR REVIEW!! Reason why is, I am interviewing Tohru & Kyou for the epilogue in the next chapter! Which will be the end. Also a few words from me as well. . Okay, so onward!!! 

======= 

"Kyou..." I said, realizing he had just left out the backdoor. I kept going anyway, gently pushing people out of my way. I walked out the backdoor, looking around frantically. No Kyou. It was just cold and windy. I sighed. " I missed him again." I sighed, my breath lingering in the air. 

I suddenly felt somebody hug me from around my waist, holding me close. 

" Tohru." He whispered. 

" K-" I started, he interrupted. 

" Don't turn around." He whispered again. " I don't want you to see my face, when I tell you everything." 

" Everything?" I asked, quite confused. 

" Ever since, as long as I've known you, I've..." He hesitated. " I've loved you." He said. I tried to turn around, but he wouldn't let me. " Don't turn around Tohru! This, this is hard for me." 

" Kyou..." I sighed. 

" I've loved you...always. Ever since I bashed in through your roof and hit you with a piece of wood." He said, chuckling a bit. I smiled as well. " I wished on the star jar, that I would have the strength to tell you. That's why, no matter what, I wanted to finish it. I needed to. I need you Tohru." 

" Kyou..." I said as I started to cry. 

" I know, it sucks. I took you away from Yuki so I could tell you that. I'm sorry. You can go back if--" He started saying, but I quickly turned around and hugged him. 

" Kyou!" I yelled, tears flowing from my eyes. " I don't love Yuki! I've never loved Yuki...I only went out with him because I didn't think _you_ liked _me_." 

" So...so you-" 

" Of course Kyou!" I yelled again...Kyou hid is face in his hands and started shaking...like he was crying! 

" Kyou! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" I panicked. Kyou looked at me. 

" I'm not crying." He said simply. " I'm laughing." 

" Why?" I huffed. 

" Because we got in this stupid mess because one of us thought the other didn't like the other. I just find it, kinda funny." He smiled. 

" I guess it is kinda funny." I smiled. 

" So, what're we gonna do now? I told you how I felt. I never got a full answer outta you." He grinned, poking my cheek playfully. 

" I love you too Kyou." I blushed. 

" Now that _that's_ settled, how about we go inside?" He said, taking my hand and leading me back into the building. The night went wonderful and Yuki didn't seem mad at me at all. I had lots of fun dancing with Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan. And knowing how Kyou felt about me, made the night twice as amazing! Later, Kyou led me out to the school garden, it was almost 11. 

" Ah! Look at the flowers!" I smiled happily, leaning over to look at a pink rose bush. 

" I figured you'd like it here. You're so girly." Kyou hissed. 

" Mmm, you were right then." I smiled. 

" Tohru?" He asked. 

" What?" I said, turning my attention away from the rose bush. 

" You weren't lying about what you said. Were you?" He asked, quite concerned. 

" Of course not." I smiled, taking his hand. Kyou quickly leaned down and kissed me passionately. I swooned, blood rushed to my head, my knee buckled, but Kyou was holding me up. It was amazing. 

" Then, will you go out with me?" He asked, breaking the kiss. 

" Ha!" I laughed. " I thought you'd never ask." I smiled, squeezing his hand. " Want to head home?" 

" Yeah. Come on, I'll carry you!" Kyou smiled, picking me up like a bride. I frantically wrapped my arms around his neck. 

" Kyou! Put me down!" I squeeled. 

" Nope. Because you're mine at last." I grinned, and he carried me back to our ride. 

----  
The Next Morning ----

" Ah! Kyou! You flipped it too soon!" 

" You said go!" 

" I was talking to the eggs." 

" What crazy person talks to eggs!?" 

" Well, I...ermmm-" 

" See? There ya go!" 

" What are you two yelling about so early in the morning?" Shigure complained from the living room. 

" She told me to flip the pancake and it wasn't ready and I got batter all over my face!" Kyou shouted. 

" I must say Kyou, it looks awfully cute." I giggled, grabbing a paper towel off the roll. 

" Yeah, yeah, funny." Kyou blushed, taking the paper towel and whipping his face. 

" Don't worry Kyou. I'll help you finish." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek, causing him to turn even more red. 

" Ah fine! I'm going upstairs!" He growled. 

Even though he's acting angry, he's really not. He's just going to work on his paper stars again. I don't know what he's going to wish for this time. I honestly don't. But I have an idea. And what I'm thinking of, I hope it really does come true. Because I would love to be with Kyou for the rest of my life! 

======== 

**A/N:** AWWWWW! How cute! Okay, if you have any questions about the fic, or the ending, or about me, please post them in your review so I can have a very informative epilouge. . Which isn't really an epilouge, it's just an interview with the characters of Origami Koshi, which are the Fruits Basket characters, whom I don't own. 


	13. Epilogue: Interview with Tohru, Kyou & M...

**Origami Koshi**

**Chapter 13:** Interview with Kyou, Tohru & Paisley! 

**A/N:** This is the epilogue for Origami Koshi, an interview with me, Tohru and Kyou! Thank you for all the questions! By the way, my name is Paisley. Yes, it really is Paisley... 

======= 

Paisley: KONNICHIWA!!!! -hops in and sits next to Kyou- I am Paisley, otherwise known as KawaiiLilMarron. Let me start off by telling you a bit about me! I am fifteen years old, I live in California and I am psycho. 

Kyou: Like they couldn't tell that already? 

Paisley: Shut up...-glare- 

Kyou: You shut up...-glare- 

Tohru: Hello! I'm Tohru Honda! Thank you for reading Origami Koshi and reviewing! You made Paisley quite happy. -smile- Oh and this epilogue actually just explains stuff you probably didn't understand or stuff about the author Paisley, because you all asked these questions because you obeyed her and it's fun obeying Paisley! -smile- 

Paisley: -hugs Tohru- Thank You Tohru!! 

Kyou: Yeah, yeah, let's get on with this...-rolls eyes- 

Paisley: -points- READ THE QUESTON KYOU!! 

Kyou: Geez, quiet down. Okay, this is from Paisley's friend Sydney. _What does Koshi mean in Origami Koshi?_. 

Paisley: -sweatdrop- Okay, to tell you all the truth. It's supposed to mean Paper Stars, but I couldn't quite remember if it was Hoshi or Koshi that meant stars and my friend told me that it was Hoshi and I freaked out because I had NO idea what Koshi meant. But nobody really noticed and that made me quite happy. Heh. Actually this story was about to be called Sentimental Value. I dunno why... 

Kyou: See? She's not as great as you think people. 

Paisley: Shut up. 

Tohru: How about we move on to the next question! This person has two questions. _Why does Tohru talk to eggs?_ and _Are you going to make another Kyou X Tohru story?_

Paisley: Okay, about the whole talking to eggs thing, I didn't really know where that was going. But honestly, have YOU ever talked to an egg. They're quite enjoyable. Mostly because I don't eat eggs. I just talk to them. And about me making another Kyou X Tohru story...sigh I am sorry to disappoint you all but probably not... 

Audience: BOOOOOOOO!! 

Paisley: Just kidding. But seriously, who knows? I usually need an idea that I really like and if I come up with one then yeah, I'll have another Kyou X Tohru story. 

Kyou: Another question from, somebody. Two questions, _Where'd you get the idea for Origami Koshi?_ and _How do you like the reviewers from Fruits Basket, compared to your other fanfiction reviewers?_

Paisley: I got the idea for Origami Koshi while listening to Nobody's Angel. I had an OLD burned CD with a bunch of old pop music and I was listening to, "I Just Can't Help Myself." and I pictured that one scene in the last chapter and I was thinking I could make an idea out of it. Hense, this fic being born. And your second question, _I LOVE Fruits Basket Reviewers._ You all are SO nice and you don't care about OOC or about spelling, you guys just want fics and I love it. Like when I wrote Tenchi Muyo fics, people would always flame me for OOC and spelling. And Saiyuki Reviewers are nice, but they hardly review...and InuYasha people are the same as you all. Makes me happy. 

Kyou: Awww, when are they going to interview us...? 

Tohru: Ah! Kyou! There is a question for you! _Does it hurt when you transform into your true form?_

Kyou: Mmmm...yes. Did you NOT hear the screaming!? It doesn't really HURT, it just feels weird. How would you feel if you changed into a giant cat...thing? 

Tohru: Yes, that would feel weird. 

Paisley: Geez Kyou, she's just asking! 

Kyou: You're the one who dragged me here!! -hiss- 

Paisley: Next question my dear Tohru! 

Tohru: Okay, it's another one for Paisley, _what other anime do you like?_

Paisley: My favorites are Gensomaden Saiyuki -I. LOVE. GENSOMADEN. SAIYUKI.-, Saiyuki Reload, Yu Yu Hakusho, Boys Over Flowers, Naruto, Gravitation, Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei, of course Fruits Basket, Wild Adapter, Bleach, GetBackers, FLCL, Gokudo-Kun Mannyuki, InuYasha, PreTear, Kodomo No Omocha, Azumanga Daioh, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Ai Yori Aoshi, Chobits, Battle Athletes: Victory, Fushigi Yuugi, Pokemon, Magical Shopping Arcade, Tenshi Ni Narumon, Jubei-Chan: The Ninja Girl, Urusei Yatsura...oh the list goes on and on... 

Kyou: Why is Fruits Basket so low? 

Paisley: Because of Yuki. 

Kyou: Oh...I agree. 

Tohru: ANOTHER question for Paisley, _How long did it take you for the fic?_

Paisley: About two months...but for each chapter it usually didn't take more than an hour, I'm just lazy. I could probably finish a 20 chapter fic in two days, but I am lazy and I like taking a long time. . Except it was weird writing Origami Koshi because I am so accustomed to writing yaoi fics. Heh... 

Tohru: Heh, another question for Paisley... 

Kyou: My god!! Why do you people care about HER!? 

Paisley: Because they know everything about you!!! -whack- On with the question dear Tohru. 

Tohru: _Do you like the Shrek Movies?_

Paisley: AHH! Yes. I love Puss In Boots. He's adorable. 

Tohru: Another question. _Who are your favorite and least favorite characters in Fruits Basket?_

Paisley: Oh god, my favorite characters are Ayame, Hiro, Momiji, Haru, Arisa, Kyou, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Tohru, Hana, and Kazuma. The only people I don't like are Kagura -Sorry Kagura fans, I just find her obnoxious-, Yuki -no, really?-, and Akito. But my top three favorites are Ayame, Hiro and Momiji. I even like Arisa so much, I am thinking about naming my first daughter Arisa. 

Kyou: -yawn- Great, great. 

Paisley: -whack- Isn't it? You were on my favorite character list too. 

Kyou: EVERYBODY was on your favorite character list! 

Tohru: Now, now Kyou... 

Kyou: Oh bleh... 

Tohru: And we have yet another question for Paisley..._If you spell Kyou traditionally, why don't you spell Tohru, Tooru?_

Paisley: Because I didn't know that was the traditional way of spelling Tohru...-sweatdrop- if it was like that I would have. But I put the 'u' because America takes the 'u' out of some anime characters name like Shuichi Shindo in Gravitation, it's really Shuuichi Shindou but America already ruined the Gravitation dub so... 

Kyou: You didn't even really answer the question! You started talking about a totally different anime!! 

Paisley: So what!? 

Kyou & Paisley: -glare- 

Tohru: And now, a last note from our author! 

Paisley: I would like to thank everybody for reading Origami Koshi, it's a great honor to have so many people admire me and send me fan mail and it's amazing and it keeps me motivated to write and make great stories for everybody to read. Alot of you are very nice people and it makes me happy to see so many people reading my work and reviewing and laughing and it's really a privilage for me even if I don't think I am that good. But everytime I want to quit I read all my good reviews are encouragement and that's what keeps me writing like I do. I thank all of you who reviewed and made me happy and told me that Origami Koshi was the best Fruits Basket fanfiction they'd ever read. That really makes me happy! So once again, thank you so much everybody! -throws onigiri to her reviewers- 

Kyou: And that's all! 

Tohru: So stay tuned for Paisley's other works, she is currently working on a Saiyuki fanfiction and an InuYasha fanfiction! Please read them if you like those anime, you'd make Paisley happy. 

Paisley: That's right!!! 

======= 

**The End**

**Thank You For Reading Origami Koshi! **


End file.
